From Hidden-dessert
[ New Review ] for Adventures of a Greenie 1 recipientsCC: recipientsYou MoreBCC: recipientsYou Hide Details FROM:FictionPress TO:vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Message starred Vanessa Ravencroft, A new review has been posted to your story. Story: Adventures of a Greenie Chapter: 21. Chapter 21 From: Hidden-dessert ( http://www.fictionpress.com/u/697107/ ) Reply URL: https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?rwid=17761232 ------------------- Wow. This is great. I know that that's probably a common reaction, but the more I read your stories the more I see how a person can get so into the universe you made and lose themselves in it. And then when I finish the chapter I pull my head away and it's like waking up from a dream right after being so sure it was real and then reminding yourself that it wasn't. Oftentimes the way I do that is by remembering that it is a universe of dichotomy. I still don't quite understand how and why you decided to make such a brilliantly rich and diverse and complex universe into a universe of dichotomy. To me that's a linearization of something so blatantly nonlinear in so many ways. To say one lives in a universe of dichotomy means that everything that belongs in that universe fits into a dichotomy. What about the United Stars of the Galaxy? That's hardly a two-sided nation. There are also humans in your universe of dichotomy. In general, we each have two hands and two feet, but we have ten fingers on each, and even though we have four limbs we have a head, and that head has two eyes and two nostrils, two ears and a mouth, that's seven openings on the head if you don't include all the millions of sweat pores and hair follicles. But is it a universe of quinchotomy (five fingers per hand/toes per foot) or dechotomy (ten fingers on your hands, ten toes on your feet), or septchotomy (the larger openings... This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site. ------------------- Do not reply to this email. FictionPress.com Messaging Service ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hi Hidden Desert, This is a long comment and much information and I don’t even know what the question is, but I try. I am familiar with the concept of dichotomy. It is an old concept and primarily a philosophy to make sense of the Universe and Life. It is reflected Ying and Jang, Good and Evil day and night etc. It is a concept of absolutes where there is no room for anything else. While Black and white can be explained as two “Colors” Gray cannot be truly expressed in a pure Dichotomy way. It is a concept in math and computer logic and it was Bolsch who had to invent a new “Math logic” by adding “AND” , “EITHER”, “OR” and thus laid the foundations of Computer programming. If you look closely into the Concept of Galactic Chronicles there is a red line (A background Story) of the RULE and the BROKEN RULE. The Rule says there has to be opposites and they have an equal part of all Existence. Light and Darkness, Life and Death, Order and Chaos, Good and Evil, near and far, Male and Female, Young and Old….etc etc. While each concept can be defined by the other, they cannot merge. There is no middle ground on Death and life, Male or Female, Good or evil. Something is either dead or it is alive, a third state does not exist. This is the Law of my Universe (as set forth by the VOICE OF THE RULE) but it has been broken by light seeking to “eradicate all darkness” forever. Tipping the Balance and breaking the Rule. Two Entities were created: The Dark One and Lord Lumis, these god like creatures were meant to “duke” it out and determine a winner, a choice and thus destroying the duality of the Universe (represented by the DUALIX in the Cave of Things) Now this Battle was supposed to take place in a “Previous Universe” Created and set for this sole Purpose, to be their battle field. Lord Lumis and his allies however “broke the rules” and played unfair (and thus committing an act of “evil” and tarnishing themselves..and Creating a 3rd Way…a third state) They attacked the Dark One while he was “asleep” but could not kill or destroy him (the reason is that the acts of fighting and destroying are not “good” acts) So the Entity of the Dark One was split into twelve symbolic items and hidden all across a new Universe (Distributed by the Chaos of the Big Bang itself) Now the Rule remains broken as nothing of a previous Universe should remain , that Light and Good has committed “evil” deeds and that the Personification of Evil and Darkness was now “gone”. But the RULE cannot remain broken. It must be either fixed or abolished. So this is the Choice Eric as the Incarnation of the Dark One has to make. HE can chose to fight and destroy light and good and thus ending the Concept of Duality and destroy creation making it a Singularity (and thus end the Existence and Creation of the Omniverse) He can choose to join the Light and accept Light as a superior Power and thus create the same effect (Singularity) But the Guardians of the Universe,(One of them is the Narth Supreme) hope the Dark One will find the THIRD way by becoming a Force that can combine both and restore the Balance and thus restoring the RULE. Well this is the GC in a Nutshell … Does this help your predicament in any way? Roy is an old man by the time Eric is born. He retires from the Marines when Wetmouth meets Rex Schwartz . Category:Watercooler